Acknowledgements
by PlatinumHikari
Summary: After the battle between Tsuna and Checkerface, he is now officially Vongola Decimo, while on the way home to celebrate, something happened to Gamma and he is going to know a lot of things, main characters are Gamma, Tsuna and Yuni. Story is about Tsuna x Yuni (2701) i don't own any of the characters.


Hi, I'm actually amodewindy who wrote the date in amusement park long time ago, but I kinda got lazy and didn't finish it also I can't remember my account password so I'll use a new account~

Note: I don't own any of the characters, it's all owned by the author akira amano.

The story will mainly focus 10 years after while the main characters are Gamma, Tsuna and Yuni. The story's main purpose is Tsuna x Yuni (2701).

Since the curse of arcobaleno has been lifted, a lot of things changed, including Tsuna official becoming Vongola Decimo and in 10 years, he created and currently owns a very large Vongola alliance which it's called Neo Vongola famiglia that include the major 4 families (Vongola, Giglio Nero, Gesso and Simon) and other families like (Chiavarone, Tomaso, Bovino and more, even Carcassa Famiglia has recently joined the alliance). That alliance is also the biggest mafia alliance according to fuuta's ranking book.

Current timeline:

Few months after the Curse of arcobaleno incident, each famiglia are preparing to go back after Tsuna officially become Vongola Decimo. Now the famiglia who haven't head back is Giglio Nero famiglia which the current boss is Yuni.

As Yuni and Gamma are currently hanging out with tsuna and c/o, Lambo is bugging Gamma to the core and then Gamma cannot stand that annoyance and then shouted at Lambo.

Gamma: VOI! BRAT! STOP ANNOY ME!

After that, Lambo started to cry as he couldn't hold his mood, while every other people cheering him up, it didn't work.

Lambo: WAAAAAAAHHHH!

Then as Lambo cries, he bring out a renewed version of the 10 years bazooka and want to target himself but he accidentally slipped his hands and the bazooka hits Gamma and switched him to 10 years in the future. Because it's a renewed version, it actually stays for 24 hours rather than 5 minutes.

10 years later: Gamma's side

Gamma is currently reporting things to Yuni because he is actually one of the top guardians in Giglio Nero Famiglia while also the head butler in the current house Yuni is living.

Future Gamma: Princess, Here's the re-

Then smokes puff up and suddenly the younger version of Gamma appears.

Yuni: Gamma? (As she looked a bit shocked on what happened)

Gamma: Oouch..! That stupid brat! I'll- eh? Princess? What the?

As Gamma started to realize that He is in a different place and Yuni is a nearly adult teen.

As Yuni tries to answer him, she then calms down as she remembers that Gamma got hit by the 10 years bazooka 10 years ago and then she asked

Yuni: Gamma, did you got hit by a bazooka?

Gamma then answered

Gamma: yes, what was that actually princess? (as he is still shocked because of Yuni's appearance)

Yuni: It's actually the 10 years bazooka (as Yuni giggles), welcome to the future Gamma~

Gamma then panicked and start asking while Yuni answers calmly.

Gamma: Princess, so how do I go back? Would I be stuck here in the future?

Yuni: Don't worry, it's just 1 day. You will go back to your timeline 24 hours after the shot.

Gamma: I see….. then what should I do now?

Yuni: Hmmm, for now, you can sit down and have some tea (As Yuni is going to pour some tea, Gamma interfered)

Gamma: It's ok princess, I'll do i- (then Yuni interfered)

Yuni: No, just sit down, it's okay, you need to relax. (While continue pouring it then serve it to Gamma)

Gamma then listens what Yuni says and say his thanks while drinking it.

After that, Yuni remembers she got something to do and then she said

Yuni: Gamma, I have something to do, so I'm sorry that I have to excuse myself for awhile, but feel free to explore around.

Gamma: Okay princess. (As he starts looking around, the house is actually a big mansion so exploring will also take some time)

After excusing herself, Yuni goes to the kitchen preparing some snacks and tea and head to a room.

Tsuna's side

In that room, there's a man wearing glasses who looks exactly like vongola primo but with brown hair, sitting down handling documents, he is actually Tsunayoshi Sawada, the current Vongola Decimo.

Yuni then enters the room and place the snacks and tea on the table beside the documents and then stand beside him.

Yuni: "otsukaresama deshita anata" (otsukaresama deshita means you done well or thank you for your hard work) (anata means you, but in a very polite way, usually for lovers)

Tsuna: Oh Yuni, I was just doing some final checks on the documents. (checking documents sound easy but when Tsuna is the head of Neo Vongola alliance, his documents are stacking like mountains) by the way Yuni, has Gamma handed you his report? I'll help you do the checking too.

Yuni: Umm the thing is, Gamma from the past 10 years got hit by the 10 years bazooka while the current him is going to report.

Tsuna: oh, but 5 minutes should last soon.

Yuni: well, he got hit by the renewed version, remember that time we hang out after your inheritance? (as Yuni says with a smile)

Tsuna: Oh that one…. It's a bother, it last for 24 hours isn't it… well it's kinda off schedule but well it can't be helped, I'll help you out as much as I can. In the meanwhile, why don't you keep Gamma company, he is gonna be here for 24 hours and I think he might really need your help.

Yuni: Thanks dear, it's really considerate of you~ (as she bends down to Tsuna's face position and give him a kiss on his cheeks)

As Yuni is about to leave, Tsuna then hold her waist with his left arm which is on the side she's standing and look at her while taking off his glasses.

Tsuna: I want another one, this time on my lips... (as he says while giving a smile)

Yuni: Mouuu anata~ (As she gives a tease then bend down again and give him a kiss to the lips)

While in the meantime

Gamma's side

After Gamma finishes his tea, he begin to walk around, he was in the living room area and he is going around starting from the dining

Gamma: Wow, this is future princess's house huh? It's so big, it's even bigger than the boss's (Aria) mansion.

While walking around with amusement, he didn't noticed the Vongola crest picture beside the dining room.

Gamma: princess must be working very hard for our family, to be able to live in this big house, she must be leading the current giglio nero family to it's top! (while Gamma talking to himself due to being so impressed by the size of the house, he walks to the top floor)

Gamma also didn't noticed a big photo hanging beside the stairs which it's actually Tsuna and Yuni's marriage photo, while he watch up stairs, he heard the princess's sound

Gamma: Princess?

As he walks he pass by a room and what he sees leaves him in terror.

Gamma: PRINCESS!

Gamma then saw Tsuna holding Yuni while kissing her lips like Tsuna is forcing her. He then stomp in to the room.

Both side:

While Tsuna and Yuni are kissing, a surge of lightning comes out and billiard cue stick with lighting flames pointing at Tsuna, this causes them to break their kiss and then that person who holds the stick pulls Yuni to his back and starts Raging at Tsuna, it was Gamma.

Gamma: YOU! TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE PRINCESS!

Tsuna: Ahh Gamma What the! Don't point that dangerous thing on me! ( Tsuna says while panicking)

Yuni: Gamma stop! (As Yuni shouts)

Gamma: But princess! This Guy, he is sexually harassing you! I saw it with my own eyes! I'm going to kill him!

As he is going to unleash his flames to attack Tsuna, Yuni then quickly run to Tsuna and tries to block the attack, this causes Gamma to stop his attack

Yuni: Gamma NO! Please calm down!

Gamma: But princess! (As Gamma tries to continue speaking, Yuni then interrupted)

Yuni: I can explain, so please lower your weapon, we will talk outside.

Gamma then lower down his weapon but still raging because of what he saw.

Gamma: Okay princess….. (As he goes out, he gives Tsuna a glare that is full of murderous aura)

Tsuna: Such misunderstanding… (Tsuna then sighed)

Yuni: I'm so sorry darling… I'll explain everything to him so please forgive what he did… (as she said with a little sad face)

Tsuna then stands up and hug her then said

Tsuna: It's okay, I understand, I'll forgive him don't worry. You should explain it to him and calm him down first, I'll come along after I finish with the documents okay?

Yuni then smiles and answered

Yuni: Okay~

Then she goes out of the room where Gamma is standing outside and both of them head back to the living room where Gamma was in when he first came here.

Current timeline:

After Gamma got shot by the 10 years bazooka, his 10 years after self is in the current timeline as Tsuna and co except Reborn becomes panicked.

Tsuna: Ah Gamma are you alright?

Yuni: Gamma!

Gamma noticed this and he knows that this is the effect of the 10 years bazooka then he calm them down.

Gamma: it's okay, don't worry.

Tsuna and co then calmed down and they start talking

Gamma: it's a while, I haven't seen princess this small. (as he smiles) and then he glare at Tsuna.

Tsuna: Heiik! (As Tsuna is panics that the way Gamma glared at him.)

Gamma then smiled at him then tell him

Gamma: Calm down boss, I'm just joking.

Tsuna calm downed abit but then he is shocked again and asked

Tsuna: Boss!? ME?!

Gamma then remembers that the current Vongola haven't form the Neo Vongola alliance and also haven't marry Yuni therefore Tsuna is still not his boss. But he chooses to stick with it because within the 10 years, his opinion towards the Vongola Decimo changed to a very positive way and also the reasons Yuni loves him so much to the point of marrying him and even giving him everything she could ever have. I'll state it out in the next fanfiction.

Then Gamma says

Gamma: never mind, more importantly, my past self should be with you guys in the future too so it should be fine.

Tsuna: oh I see…. (As Tsuna completely calms down.)

Yuni then speaks to Gamma

Yuni: Gamma.

Gamma: Yes young princess?

Yuni: you are still the same. (as she smiles)

Gamma: Thank you young princess, you too. (he also smiles)

Then Gamma says

Gamma: Don't mind me boss, princess and Young Vongolas, I'll be here for only one day, although I'm from the future, you guys can treat me like the current Gamma. (As Gamma tries to speak further, Reborn then interrupted)

Reborn: Gamma, while you are here, try not to spoil the future, I want them to explore it themselves as telling them might cause trouble.

Gamma then answered

Gamma: I know, I won't. That is why you guys can treat me like the current Gamma.

Then they continue their activity like usual with the future Gamma but the future Gamma shows more considerate and uses his own ways to encourage Tsuna to get close to Yuni. Yuni noticed then says.

Yuni: Gamma.

Gamma: Yes young princess? (As Gamma answer)

Yuni: I know that you want Tsuna to get closer to me, I also know that what will happen in the future, if you call Tsuna boss, I guess I'm married to him.

Gamma: princess.. are you unhappy? (As Gamma asked)

Yuni: no… I'm actually quite happy, Tsuna is a nice person, I kinda liked him since the time when we are in war with Byakuran, I'm just happy that the future's change, but I want to do this myself, as a girl. So you don't have to do anything to help me Gamma (As Yuni smiles)

Gamma: yes princess.

Tsuna then asked them

Tsuna: what are you guys talking about?

Yuni then answered with a smile

Yuni: nothing~

Tsuna then blushed a bit

Tsuna: well okay, but try not to fall to behind, because lambo and ipin is enjoying themselves too fast and we don't want to lose them… but I'll walk with you….( Tsuna blushed abit again, but he just wants to stalk Kyoko from behind)

Yuni knows that but still smile because she knows that in the end Tsuna still walks with her even though the motive is different.

Gamma then says to Yuni

Gamma: Don't worry princess, no matter what happen now, The young boss will actually know you better in the future and love you.

Yuni then smiles

Yuni: I know.

Then they continue to walk around.

Back to the future

Gamma's side

Yuni then explain everything to Gamma and Gamma is in shock

Gamma: Whaaat! Princess! You are married to Tsunayoshi Sawada! And I am the one who act as your father during the ceremony in the church! (As Gamma panicked because he didn't know that the person he tried to attack is actually his current alliance boss and Yuni's wife)

Yuni then smiled to him and said

Yuni: Gamma, I really love you, you really are like a mother to me even until now, and I am very happy that you supported me in the end when I'm marrying Tsuna~

Gamma then said

Gamma: But you got married before 18! (Gamma says it with shock)

Yuni: Well, Tsuna kinda wanna rush it so he used his mafia status to make it legal, according to Fuuta's ranking book, we are no 1 youngest mafia ever getting married and also the newest no 1 most loving couple~

Yuni then show Gamma her wedding album with Tsuna, they got married 5 years ago when she's 15.

(Yes, In the present arc she's 10 is I remember, saw it somewhere in the website, wiki if I'm not wrong. And it's also because of the arcobaleno curse, she looks like 6-8 years years old when she's 10 and 14- 15 years old when she's 20, that is during the future arc but since the arcobaleno curse is off, she can grow normally.)

Gamma then was shocked and said,

Gamma: that 5 years ago looked like you in the alternate future where Byakuran rules the world!

Yuni smiles and reply

Yuni: it's because of the arcobaleno curse, did you know that I'm actually 20 now?

Gamma then realized something

Gamma: princess! Then it means you are actually 10 in the past where I am form… but you look like 7….

Yuni then smiled and reply again

Yuni: The arcobaleno curse turns reborn oji-sama and his companion into babies, it actually works on me too, just that my growth is slowed down and my power is weaken due to the short lifespan, but after the curse is gone, I can grow properly too.

Gamma then replied

Gamma: I am so sorry princess… I didn't know….

Yuni: It's okay Gamma (and she smiles)

While Yuni flips open the wedding album, Gamma saw himself holding Yuni's hands walking through the church like how a father would hold their daughter arms during the marriage. Gamma was surprised yet happy because he never saw such a happy face coming out from Yuni.

Gamma: Princess, you look really happy (Gamma already completely calmed down and then smiles)

Yuni: yea, I'm really happy, Tsuna and I actually gone through a lot in these 10 years…. (As she smiles)

While they flip through pages of the wedding album, Tsuna finishes his works and comes to them and sit beside Yuni.

He saw the wedding album and smiles

Tsuna: Oh the wedding album, how nostalgic.

Yuni then smiles and place the book in the middle as she was sharing it with Gamma but since Tsuna is here too, while she is in the middle, she place it on her laps so they can watch it together.

Gamma watch the wedding album, while shocked yet happy because Yuni really smiled this happy, even Gamma himself couldn't make Yuni this happy, but the current boss Tsuna can, therefore Gamma acknowledges Tsuna and apologise to him

Gamma: Tsunayoshi sawada, I am sorry about my actions just now.

Tsuna then says with a smile

Tsuna: It's okay, I know that you care for Yuni too, even if I'm you, I'll do the same.

Yuni smiles and then says

Yuni: Do you know, I was a very unhappy girl when I know my destiny, my mother passed away when I was young, I also need to die young, but then there's you Gamma, and also darling, supporting me in my life. Now, to me I am really the happiest girl in the world.

Tsuna and Gamma then smiles as they continues to view the photo album.

After 24 hours, future Gamma and current Gamma finally go back to their respective timeline.

Current timeline

Yuni and Future Gamma are staying over at Tsuna's house because they have to wait for 24 hours after the effect of 10 years bazooka disappears.

Now that Gamma is back, everyone is relieved, Yuni then says with a smile

Yuni: Welcome back Gamma.

Gamma then replies with a smile too

Gamma: Thank you Princess.

While all of them is also around, Gamma glared at Tsuna.

Tsuna: HIEEK! (while panicking and almost trip into things because he is afraid of the same glare future Gamma gave)

Gamma then smiled and says

Gamma: just joking~

Tsuna then relaxed abit and ask how is him

Gamma then reply

Gamma: A lot of things happened… boss.

Tsuna: Boss?! Again?! (As he panicked again because the future Gamma said the same thing)

Then everybody laughed and Gamma tells Yuni

Gamma: Vongola Decimo is a nice guy, and I think you will be good in his hands

Yuni: Yes. (she says it with a smile as the current Gamma and the future Gamma said the same thing.)

Then they enjoys themselves at Tsuna's house celebrating the lift of arcobaleno curse and Tsuna becoming the new Vongola Decimo.

Future Timeline

Tsuna and Yuni waits for Gamma and Gamma comes back after the effect disappear.

Tsuna and Yuni: Welcome back Gamma. (They said with a smile)

Gamma: Thank you. Boss, Princess. (He smiled too)

Then Gamma says with a smirk,

Gamma: boss~ you did remember when we are in the walkway after you get your title as vongola decimo and you were using the princess as a bridge to stare at Kyoko Sasagawa? (As he glared him)

Tsuna: Urk! That was the past, and I didn't do anything like that ever again, now I love Yuni and only Yuni I swear! (As his face turn blue)

Gamma then smiled at him and says

Gamma: Aha, Joking, I know you are loyal to the princess I been serving you for 6 years and I know you well too.

As Tsuna smiles, both of them Shakes hands and Yuni too smiles so happily seeing two of her most important person are united together too.

Although Tsuna from the past and future is different, and Gamma too, but in the end, both timeline Gamma acknowledge Tsuna and entrust Yuni to him.

Fin.

There, I finally done another 2701 fanfiction, actually I only used 2 hours to write because I write while thinking, so all are fresh ideas. But I have a lot of ideas in mind and I'll write it in the future when I got the time, again, I don't own the characters and I haven write anything for a long time so my grammar and stuff might suck, I am so sorry. Anyway, enjoy~


End file.
